Voeu sincère
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Louis n'avait jamais été un porteur de miraculous, jamais souhaité l'être. Pourtant il était entouré de héros et aujourd'hui leur sort et celui du monde reposait sur ses épaules. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers la chaleur d'un foyer. [Louis/Emma/Hugo Agreste]
1. Chapter 1

_Louis n'avait jamais été un porteur de miraculous, jamais souhaité l'être. Pourtant il était entouré de héros et aujourd'hui leur sort et celui du monde reposait sur ses épaules. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers un la chaleur d'un foyer. _

_Deux versions possibles pour la fin de cette histoire, chap. 2 ou chap. 3._

_Note d'auteur: histoire écrite avant Le jour des héros._

Le soleil timide d'un frais matin d'automne s'annonçait tout juste lorsque Tom Dupain entendit frapper à la porte de la boulangerie où il s'afférait à préparer les produits frais du jour.

Normalement, il n'aurait pas répondu et poursuivit son travail mais il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent. Il alla donc jusqu'à la porte avant pour s'informer de la raison de la présence de ce garçon à sa porte à cette heure matinale.

« Oui? »

« Bonjour, Monsieur Dupain, mon nom est Louis et voici mon petit frère Hugo. Nous avons un grave problème. Je ne retrouve plus ma grande sœur. Je pense que Marinette pourrait m'aider à la trouver. Votre fille me connaît. »

« Euh, commencez d'abord par entrer. » Le garçonnet aux cheveux noirs d'environ 5 ans, laissa la main de son frère et partie à la course vers l'arrière-boutique pour se réchauffer près du four à pain.

« Pardonnez-le, cela fait quelques heures que nous sommes à l'extérieur. » expliqua le plus grand des garçons. Le visage et la chevelure rappelait à Tom cet ami de Marinette, Adrien Agreste. Mais Tom se rappelait que le camarade de classe de sa fille avait des yeux verts très caractéristiques. Le garçon au milieu de l'adolescence devant lui avait des yeux bleus qui lui était plutôt familiers mais sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi.

« Allons voir si on peut réveiller Marinette, elle dort plutôt profondément le matin. »

Lorsque Sabine revint à la cuisine de l'appartement pour informer les visiteurs et son mari qu'elle ne trouvait pas Marinette à sa chambre, Louis avança l'explication que Marinette pouvait déjà être partie rejoindre sa sœur.

« Je pense que je sais où est Marinette, Madame, Je vais aller la chercher mais j'aimerais vous demander de veiller sur mon petit frère. Il est fatigué et je ne voudrais pas lui infliger de retourner dans le froid.

« Je peux avoir un croissant, s'il-te-plaît? » fit le petit garçon.

« Bien sûr mon petit chou. Oh, tu es glacé! Tu voudrais une bonne soupe chaude avec ton croissant? Oui? Alors, je vais en préparer pour toi. » leur répondit Sabine.

« Je pourrais avoir un morceau de fromage et un biscuit pour apporter avec moi, s'il-vous-plaît? Je n'ai pas d'argent pour vous payer maintenant mais peut-être lorsque je reviendrai…» demanda Louis.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de si peu! Et ne qu'inquiète pas pour Hugo. Fais juste que ce que tu as besoin de faire. » lui répondit Sabine

Le garçon blond resserra son écharpe autour de son cou en ressortant dans le froid à l'extérieur. Il sortie son ordinateur portable qui avait l'aspect d'un téléphone intelligent. Celui-ci se brancha rapidement aux réseaux de signaux ambiants et effectua sa recherche.

Le premier résultat lui apprit qu'effectivement, il y avait eu une attaque akuma dans la nuit mais que le tout s'était résolu une demi-heure plus tôt. Ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule possibilité où Louis pouvait trouver les super-héros.

* * *

ChatNoir était content de lui-même, Ladybug avait accepté de rester parler avec lui sur la Tour Eiffel après l'attaque akuma. Il avait été aussi beaucoup aidé par le fait qu'aucun des deux n'avaient utilisé son pouvoir miraculous.

Mais elle commençait à penser à partir, elle avait mentionné qu'elle devait aller travailler. Aussi se dépêcha-t-il d'orienter la conversation dans la direction qu'il souhaitait.

« Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis longtemps, ma Lady. »

Elle envoya la main à un passant qui courrait vers eux avec de grands gestes. Ils étaient installés plutôt près du sol pour éviter d'être repérer par l'hélicoptère du présentateur du bulletin de circulation.

Comme il allait poursuivre, il entendit un son normal mais qu'il n'avait jamais entendu dans de telle circonstance. Son bâton lui indiqua qu'il avait reçu un texto.

Comment était-ce possible? La seule personne qui connaissait ce numéro était en face de lui. Est-ce que Plagg pouvait le contacter de cette manière? Le texte disait, chose encore plus curieuse : « Ladybug, descend me parler. C'est très important. »

Comme celle-ci avait aussi regardé l'écran, elle baissa les yeux vers la personne qui lui avait fait signe. Affreusement curieux tous les deux, ils descendirent à la rencontre de ce qu'ils découvrirent être un garçon de leur âge aux mèches blondes dépassant sous un bonnet.

« Tu le connais? » lui demanda Ladybug alors qu'ils étaient encore à une certaine distance.

« Non. Et toi? » répondit ChatNoir.

« Non plus. Comment a-t-il pu avoir ton numéro? »

« Ladybug, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est ma sœur, Emma, elle est entré dans LA maison cette nuit et elle n'en est pas ressortie depuis. » Dis le garçon avec le souffle court en arrivant près d'eux à la course.

« Mais, euh, comment tu peux en être sûr et euh, en quoi puis-je t'aider avec ce genre de chose? » lui demanda l'héroïne.

« Elle est entrée dans LA maison, celle où on a pas le droit d'aller. J'ai attendu à l'extérieur toute la nuit avec Hugo et elle n'est pas revenue nous retrouver. »

« Je ne… » Ladybug était bizarrement mal à l'aise. « Est-ce que je peux savoir ton nom? »

ChatNoir aussi se sentait bizarre en regardant l'autre garçon qui présentait une ressemblance amusante avec lui-même. Ils auraient pu se faire passés pour des frères même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait souffler mots de ces constatations sans éveiller la curiosité ou la suspicion.

« Je m'appelle Louis. » soupira le garçon « Ladybug, Emma est en danger, il faut aller l'aider! »

Perplexe Ladybug résuma les informations qu'elle lui avait tirées « D'accord, alors tu t'appelles Louis, ta sœur s'appelle Emma. Elle est entré dans une maison qui est défendue parce qu'elle est dangereuse et elle y est, supposément encore depuis hier et tu as aussi un frère qui s'appelle Hugo et celui-ci est?... »

« À la boulangerie T.S. Il a juste six ans et il avait très froid. » Pour Louis toutes ces confirmations étaient inutiles pour le retour de sa sœur et ils perdaient du temps. Mais, il commençait à penser que son plan parfait serait plus compliqué que prévu.

« Par tous l'univers! » ChatNoir attrapa Ladybug dans ses bras alors qu'elle semblait se trouver mal. L'autre garçon aussi avait eu le réflexe de s'avancer vers elle. Et maintenant, il paraissait effrayé de la réaction de l'héroïne auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

« Écoute Louis, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais, s'il-te-plaît. Je pense qu'elle n'aime pas ce que tu lui dit alors, …soit au moins…moins théâtral. »demanda ChatNoir

« Euh, okay. » répondit le blond en portant la main droite à sa nuque, embarrassé.

« Est-ce qu'au moins, tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances. Que tu es bien mon, euh. Que tu es bien Louis? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Euh, j'ai des photos dans mon ordinateur. » fit-il en désignant son téléphone. « et, euh, mon écharpe est signée bien sûr. » termina-t-il en lui en tendant une extrémité. »

Ladybug reperdit le peu de couleur que ses joues avaient retrouvées à la vue de la broderie.

« Ok, ok, ok, ok » fit-elle nerveusement en se secouant « Alors, Hugo, est à la boulangerie donc, (soupir) tu sais qui je suis? »

« Euh? Oui! » répondit l'adolescent comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« D'accord, alors, je veux aller le voir d'abord, s'il a passé la nuit dehors, il va peut-être être malade. Et... » ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à ChatNoir qui était totalement perdu. « Ne lui donne pas ton nom de famille. »

000

Ladybug frappa à la porte d'entrée de la boulangerie. Elle n'était pas encore ouverte mais ça ne saurait tarder. C'est sa mère qui vint ouvrir et qui les laissa entrer. Elle fut surprise par chacun d'eux et ses sourcils restèrent froncés.

« Maman! » fut tout ce que Ladybug entendit avant qu'un garçonnet ne lui saute dessus et la sert. Son visage devint absolument rouge et elle s'agenouilla sur le plancher qu'elle avait elle-même laver la veille pour serrer son fils dans ses bras avant de le regarder dans les yeux pour le resserrer à nouveau et le regarder à nouveau, des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues, comme il était mignon!

Il avait ses yeux et ses cheveux tandis que son frère Louis était tout le portrait d'Adrien mais avec ses yeux bleu à elle. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité du père de ces enfants. Emma, Louis et Hugo étaient les prénoms qu'elle avait choisit pour leurs enfants, à elle et Adrien. Si ils avaient eu un autre père, elle leur auraient donné d'autres prénoms.

Mais comment, comment étaient-ils là? Étaient-ils seulement réels?

« Non, il n'y a pas du tout de chouchou dans la famille! » dit amèrement Louis. Il fuyait le regard de tous et essayait de contrôler ses émotions.

« Ladybug » demanda sa mère stupéfaite « Ce sont vos enfants? »

« Je- il semblerait. » fit-elle en se relevant et en gardant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

« Et Marinette, vous ne l'avez pas trouvé? » demanda encore Sabine cette fois à Louis.

« Euh, non, j'ai trouvé mes… ma mère à la Tour Eiffel et elle voulait voir Hugo avant d'aller chercher les filles. Tu vois bien, il n'a rien, je prends toujours très bien soin de lui, tu sais! » compléta-t-il en s'adressant à l'héroïne.

Comme même la plus petite chose était bizarre ce jour-là, son « merci » pour Louis l'était aussi.

Elle sentit alors la main de ChatNoir sur son épaule. Il était resté à l'arrière sans poser de questions mais maintenant, il voulait des réponses. Ladybug s'excusa auprès de ses parents et entraîna les trois garçons dans la cage d'escalier qui menait à l'appartement.

« Je pensais que tu avais seize ans? » demanda ChatNoir. Lui avait-elle mentis sur ce sujet aussi, elle avait dit être aux études et amoureuse d'un garçon auquel elle avait peur de se déclarer. On pouvait être étudiante et en amour à tous âge mais, si elle lui avait mentis sur son âge et caché l'existence de ses enfants, qu'elle autres surprises lui réservait-elle?

« J'ai seize ans. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants. Je ne sais pas d'où sortes ceux-ci mais je sais qui ils sont parce que ce sont les enfants que je rêve d'avoir plus tard. » Elle remonta sur sa hanche Hugo qui commençait à glisser et celui-ci n'aima pas trop alors il tendit les bras à ChatNoir et ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix que de le rattraper. Il donna ensuite trois petits coups à la bague du miraculous avec un « Coucou Plagg! Sort de ta ca-chette! » chantonnant. Avant de poursuivre à l'intention du héros « Pourquoi tu as mis le costume d'Emma? »

« C'est Emma qui est la porteuse du miraculous du Chat noir à notre époque. » expliqua Louis. « On rentrait à la maison après être aller chercher Hugo à l'école et on a été attaqués. On s'est retrouvés à votre époque au milieu de la nuit et Emma à décider d'aller chercher le miraculous du Paon toute seule. On en a besoin pour rentrer. Je voulais vous trouver d'abord et tous vous raconter mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait peur que vous découvriez des choses que vous n'êtes pas sensés savoir… »

« Chat, » commença Ladybug « Je ne te demande pas de me croire sur parole ou même de nous suivre mais… Si Emma est ma fille venue du futur, je ne peux pas la laisser. Je dois l'aider à tous prix. »

ChatNoir savait que Ladyubug était déterminée à marcher dans cette histoire piège ou pas. Il devait donc la suivre, il n'avait pas le choix. Il croisa le regard du garçon qui s'accrochait à sa taille avec ses jambes potelées et se demanda comment Marinette pouvait être liée à cette histoire. Le petit lui ressemblait assurément. Celle-ci était-elle en danger aussi avec la fille de Ladybug?

La fille de Ladybug… celle qui avait au doigt son propre miraculous.

* * *

Sabine proposa à Ladybug de coucher son fils sur le divan du séjour. Elle lui mit sa propre doudou d'enfant sur le dos et lui recommanda de dormir sagement et elle essaya de lui demander d'appeler ses grands-parents Monsieur et Madame pour la journée.

Avec un remerciement pour sa mère qui acceptait de garder Hugo, elle agrippa Louis et ils partirent vers la rue où se trouvait Emma dans la ville qui s'animait.

Lorsque Louis leur désigna la ''terrible maison'', ChatNoir ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer ou se fâcher ou… retourner se coucher. Il s'agissait de SA maison. Heureusement, pour son secret, Ladybug parla la première.

« Ça ne peut pas être cette maison, Louis. Je connais les gens qui y habitent. Emma est surement entrée dans une autre maison. »

« Non, c'est celle-là. » leur expliqua le garçon. « Dans quelques temps, il va s'y produire une tragédie, des combats ou en tous les cas quelque chose que tout le monde va vouloir oublier. Après la tragédie, le miraculous à effacer la maison. Les propriétaires ont vendus le terrain à la ville qui a voulu en faire un espace pour les familles mais c'est devenu un espace pour les délinquants. Il n'y a qu'eux qui acceptent de venir là. Mes parents ont l'habitude d'éviter toute la rue. Mais, évidement, Emma étant Kitty Noir, elle passe souvent ici quand elle patrouille. Elle savait dans quelle maison trouver le miraculous du Paon. Plagg lui a même dit où le chercher. »

« Donc, tu dis qu'il y a une jeune fille retenue prisonnière dans _cette_ maison? » interrogea ChatNoir.

« Oui. Tu crois que tu peux aller faire un tour de reconnaissance? » demanda Louis avec espoir.

« Je… toute cette histoire, je suis désolé, mais je suis encore très septique. Et tu dis que Marinette est là aussi? » ChatNoir était nerveux et un peu perdu. Sa chevelure qu'il malmenait avait prit un aspect qu'aucun peigne ne semblait pouvoir dompter.

« Non, ça c'est ce que j'ai dit à ses parents. Je sais qu'elle n'y est pas. Je pense que si je te montre cette photo tu comprendras. »

Louis passa le téléphone à ChatNoir. Il y rencontra deux grands yeux verts identique aux siens. Au milieu d'un visage qui lui rappelait celui de sa propre mère. La jeune fille sur la photo-portrait posait seule en robe de bal. Une longue cascade de cheveux noirs descendait jusqu'à sa taille.

Reportant son regard sur Louis et ses cheveux blonds. Il comprit que ce garçon ne lui ressemblait pas par hasard. Ce garçon et cette fille étaient non seulement ceux de Ladybug mais aussi les siens. Louis le regardait avec supplication en cachant son expression à sa coéquipière.

Il lui remit le téléphone en leur demandant de patienter une demi-heure. Puis, il partie en essuyant une larme d'une main et en fermant l'autre d'un point.

Il contourna la maison et entra par la fenêtre de sa salle de bain, invisible depuis le poste d'observation de Louis et Ladybug. Laissant aller la transformation, il changea de vêtement donna un fromage à Plagg et expédia son déjeuner. Dix minutes après être entré chez lui, il se mit à la recherche de chaque personne présente.

Ladybug se dé transforma et utilisa son téléphone normal pour rassurer ses parents. Louis en profita pour glisser un biscuit à Tikki. Puis, elles reprirent la transformation et l'observation de la maison.

Louis replaça le défilement de la galerie de photo au début et tendit son téléphone à Ladybug. « J'imagine que tu veux les voir. »

« Non, ça peut être dangereux d'en savoir trop. Montre-moi juste une photo de famille de nous cinq, s'il-te-plaît. »

Cette photo lui donna la confirmation qu'elle attendait. Ils étaient effectivement une famille très unie. Elle y était entourée de trois enfants et d'un très bel homme qui pourrait certainement être son Adrien. Ils se serraient les uns les autres avec amour.

« Pourquoi as-tu demandé à ChatNoir de faire une reconnaissance. » interrogea-t-elle ensuite.

« Parce qu'il y a ses entrées. S'il est repéré, il trouvera bien un prétexte à sa présence. » répondit le garçon qui n'était plus si jeune que ça. Ladybug supposa que quelqu'un dans la famille de ChatNoir travaillait au manoir.

« Tout à l'heure, tu étais triste parce que je n'ai pas eu la même réaction pour toi que pour Hugo en vous rencontrant…je suis désolée. » s'excusa Ladybug

« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. »la rassura-t-il.

« J'ai seulement 16 ans, tu sais. Ce n'est pas dans mes réflexes d'être la mère d'un garçon du même âge que moi. Je ne suis pas encore ta mère, mais je peux par contre dire lorsqu'une personne à de la peine. »

« Autour de moi, tout le monde est un héros. Vous portez tous des miraculous. Et moi, je reste derrière et je m'occupe d'Hugo. Ce n'est pas que je sois envieux. Je n'ai jamais souhaité être un porteur, mais je reçois toujours ce regard. Celui qui dit : ''Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'es pas dans la bagarre. Ta vie est facile comparée à la nôtre.'' Et bien non, elle ne l'est pas. J'ai aussi mes propres problèmes, sans compter que… j'ai toujours peur que l'un de vous ne revienne pas. Il n'y qu'un an que vous avez laissé vos miraculous toi et ChatNoir et qu'Emma a reprit la main mais elle a grandit en sachant qu'elle serait une héroïne. Tu me dis toujours que je peux être un héros à ma façon. Mais peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai parfois juste envie de m'écrouler et de laisser le monde tourner tout seul simplement pour voir si ça ferait une différence si un garçon ordinaire disparaissait.»

« Tu ne m'en a jamais parler n'est-ce pas? » s'enquit-elle.

« Tu as fondé ta compagnie juste après avoir passé la main, alors tu n'as jamais beaucoup de temps pour une personne en particulier. »

« Je suis désolée. » répéta-t-elle et elle le prit dans ses bras pour l'y garder longtemps.

ChatNoir les retrouva dans cette position et hésita à interrompre le câlin. Mais le temps comptait.

« Bon, j'ai tous repéré. Adrien est déjà à son cours d'escrime et le chauffeur n'est pas encore revenu. Nathalie est dans le bureau, mais fait étrange, M. Agreste n'y est pas. Il travaille normalement à cette heure. Plagg dit que le miraculous du Paon n'a pas bougé. Il est encore dans le coffre du bureau. J'ai coupé les caméras mais les réparateurs ne vont pas tarder. »

« Il faut que je vous dise, pour Emma. Elle a tout un caractère et elle sera fâchée que je sois allé vous trouver. » avertit Louis avant leur départ.

« Pourquoi ça? » fut surprise la mère.

« Même si elle est la fille la plus amicale, joviale et populaire de son l'école, lorsqu'elle est Kitty Noir, c'est une bagarreuse. Tu as beau lui répéter que la violence n'est pas toujours la solution, elle te répond que face à une personne armée d'un couteau, il est préférable de savoir s'en servir mieux qu'elle. Elle trouve que tes méthodes sont faibles et peu efficaces. À notre époque, tout le monde encensent vos exploits, ce que vous avez accomplie. Mais, elle voit tout ça comme un coup de chance. Elle a, elle a le caractère de Plagg, insouciant et grincheux, lorsqu'elle est Kitty Noir. Il l'appelle son chaton. Il s'est beaucoup intéressé à son éducation. »

« Ça promet! » se lamenta ChatNoir.

« Louis, tu pourrais retourner à la boulangerie, s'il-te-plaît? » demanda Ladybug.

« Hugo va bien. Il n'a pas besoin de moi. »

« Non » fit-elle en souriant. « J'aimerais que tu passes du temps avec Tom Dupain. Parles avec lui, je suis certaine que ça te fera du bien. »

Les deux héros commencèrent à établir une stratégie. ChatNoir n'avait pas pu aller au grenier ni à la cave. Ils supposèrent que si Emma se trouvait au manoir, ils devaient trouver le moyen d'entrer dans ces endroits pour la chercher. Mais ils n'eurent pas à aller aussi loin.

Dans la cours arrière entourée d'arbres, il y avait de la bagarre. Une fille en costume de super-héros noir avec un aspect très commando se battait contre un akumatisé. Celui-ci était un chien des régions polaires avec un magnifique pelage variant comme une aurore boréale et une mâchoire proéminente d'où sortaient d'énormes canines.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous! » les congédia-t-elle sommairement.

« C'est un akumatisé! Comment comptes-tu le purifier? » lui répliqua Ladybug.

« Je ne compte pas le faire. Je veux juste l'assommer. » Elle essayait de glisser la main sous la mâchoire pour attraper la médaille qui pendait à son cou mais essayait aussi de le frapper sur la tête.

« Prêt pour un rodéo, chaton? » offrit Ladybug avec le sourire.

« Je vais lui montrer pourquoi les chats commandent et les chiens bavent! » répondit ChatNoir en jouant des muscles pour les réveiller.

D'un looping et de quelques vrilles, ChatNoir se retrouva assis sur le dos de l'animal grognant après sa fille. Il glissa son bâton dans la gueule pleine de bave et souleva la mâchoire. Ladybug attrapa la médaille puis l'akuma qui s'en échappa.

Le chien fit alors place à un homme en pantoufle et robe de chambre. « Oh! ma tête! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? » gémit-il

« Vous avez une grosse bosse juste là, monsieur. Vous voulez qu'on vous ramène ou qu'on vous dépose à l'hôpital? » offrit le héros.

« Euh… non merci, ChatNoir. J'habite juste à côté. Ma femme va pouvoir s'occuper de moi. J'imagine que vous avez fait fuir les rôdeurs qui voulaient s'en prendre à ma maison. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous n'avons vu aucun rôdeurs. Il n'y a plus aucun danger. » le rassura Ladybug. « Votre famille est en sécurité. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers la sienne pour dire « On ferait mieux de partir d'ici. »

« Non, j'ai besoin du miraculous du Paon! » s'objecta KittyNoir.

« Je reviendrai le chercher cette nuit. » promit ChatNoir

Kitty redevint Emma derrière la boulangerie puis elle entra par la porte avant du commerce en tendant les bras à sa grand-mère qui répondait à un client derrière le comptoir. Louis vint à sa rencontre au milieu du local. Elle le trouva bizarre mais le serra dans ses bras.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ladybug. « Je peux prendre le lit. J'ai eu une nuit affreuse. J'étais attachée la plupart du temps et je n'ai pas pu dormir. Heureusement que les caméras ont eu des problèmes. C'était juste la diversion dont j'avais besoin! »

« Euh… Madame Cheng, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si Emma prenait le lit de Marinette? Voyez-vous, ils ne peuvent pas rentrer à la maison pour l'instant. Il faut d'abord que j'arrête le criminel qui les menace. »

« Bien sûr. Pauvres choux! Vous avez vécus beaucoup d'épreuves aujourd'hui, tous les trois. » s'émut la jeune Grand-mère.

« Oh! La vie d'enfant de super-héros a des inconvénients mais elle a aussi ses avantages. Et on est habitués. On a connus ça toute notre vie! »

« Ah, euh, oui. » Personne n'osa la contredire sur le fait que Ladybug n'était apparue que depuis trois ans.

« On va aller faire des rondes de patrouilles pour trouver ces criminels. Je reviendrai ce soir et tout devrait être plus clair. Merci, mille fois, Madame, de vous occuper d'eux comme vous le faite. » expliqua Ladybug.

« Oh, vous savez, Louis a proposé de nous aider ce matin. On voit qu'il a l'habitude! » lui répondit la boulangère.

« Euh, oui. » confirma l'héroïne qui ne pouvait que supposer.

Emma serra ChatNoir dans ses bras pour le saluer et partie vers l'appartement. Les super-héros s'esquivèrent en se donnant rendez-vous en milieu d'après-midi.

Ladybug se transforma au même endroit qu'Emma et revint vers la boulangerie. Elle salua ses parents avec une histoire d'akuma, de chien et de criminels qu'elle n'avait absolument pas vus.

Quand Sabine l'informa que son amie était montée à sa chambre, elle sortie sous prétexte d'aller l'installer.


	2. Révélation à la fin

Louis était déjà dans sa chambre et il se disputait avec sa sœur. «Tu dois faire plus attention. Qu'est-ce que mamie et papi auraient dit si tu les avais serrés dans tes bras alors qu'ils ne t'ont jamais rencontré et pourquoi tu as dit au revoir à ChatNoir mais pas à Ladybug?

«Parce qu'elle ne partait pas vraiment mais lui, oui.»

«Tu n'es pas assez prudente avec ton identité secrète. On a dit à mamie et papi qu'on était les enfants de Ladybug. Hugo leur a dit. Et là on a l'air d'avoir mentis.»

«Ne t'inquiète pas Louis, mes parents vivent au milieu de mes disparitions lors d'alerte akuma depuis trois ans. Ce n'est pas un câlin de la fille de Ladybug pour son partenaire qu'elle ne reverra potentiellement pas de si tôt qui va changer quelque chose pour eux. Tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé, Emma?» balaya Marinette en arrivant derrière eux.

«Je ne sais plus ce que je peux révéler, Louis.» se lamenta Emma.

«On peut peut-être ne rien dire. Tu es entrée chercher le miraculous du Paon. Tu n'as pas pu l'avoir. Tu as été repérée?»

«Je me suis retrouvée attachée dans le repaire du Papillon. Il m'a questionné toute la nuit pour savoir ta véritable identité et où j'avais trouvé la bague. Mais évidement, il n'a pas pu me la prendre puisque je suis restée transformée. Le rembourrage de mon uniforme l'a bloquée.»

«Est-ce qu'il t'a… Est-ce qu'il t'a torturé?» demanda sombrement Marinette.

«Il ne m'a pas frappé ni blessé physiquement. J'ai plutôt eu droit à l'eau glacée, les menaces et les tentatives d'akumatisation. Ce qui puisque tu ne le sais pas, fait mal, oui. Mais ça ne dure pas.»

«Vous avez juste besoin du miraculous du Paon pour retrouver votre époque?» demanda Marinette.

«Ça et un espace dégagé.» la rassura Louis. «Et un porteur pour ouvrir la porte puisqu'on doit le laisser ici.»

«D'accord, alors restons-en là. J'ai peur de trop en savoir et de changer accidentellement les événements qui vous ont amené en ce monde.»

Elle descendit voir Hugo. Elle s'assit sur le sofa et prit son petit garçon sur ses genoux pour le bercer. Il se coula sur elle dans son sommeil et continua de dormir profondément. Elle préparait un plan pour atteindre le miraculous du Paon tout en passant inaperçu des gens du manoir.

Deux heures plus tard, Louis revint de la boulangerie. Il s'approcha de la cuisine pour préparer le dîner de tous le monde. Plagg le rejoint pendant que sa porteuse dormait. Lui et Tikki parlèrent rapidement dans un langage aigu et incompréhensible.

«Tu avais raison.» remercia Louis. «Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec Papi. Il y avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas cuisiné ensemble. Je suis désolé qu'on ait envahi ta vie comme on la fait.»

«Tout comme toi, il est un héros à sa façon et un homme de famille.»

Hugo s'agita dans son sommeil et Louis lui suggéra de reprendre l'apparence d'héroïne pour lui cacher son âge. À leur insu, ChatNoir se glissa par la trappe du balcon. Il revenait de son cours d'escrime et il voulait revoir ses enfants. Emma dormait dans le lit de Marinette. Elle était magnifique avec ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un sourire sur son visage, plutôt comme une plaisanterie qui y traînait.

Par la trappe de la cuisine restée ouverte, il écouta la conversation de Louis et Ladybug. «Ce qui me dérange le plus dans cette histoire, ce qui me fait encore douter, c'est que vous êtes EXACTEMENT comme j'ai rêvai de vous: Emma forte et sociable, faite pour devenir héroïne; toi travailleur, attentionné, un pilier de famille et Hugo doux, courageux et positif. Votre couleur de cheveux, celle de vos yeux, tous cela je l'ai imaginé selon ce que je voyais en nous ou chez nos familles, le visage de votre grand-mère paternelle pour Emma, mon entêtement pour Hugo…»

«Tikki m'a un jour expliqué que quand tu as choisis les noms de vos enfants pour votre famille à papa et toi, tu as fais un vœu sincère. Ce n'était pas un simple souhait. De la même façon, que tu te sers de ton pouvoir pour purifier un akuma, tu as conjuré toutes la magie en toi, en Tikki et aussi celle de papa à travers votre lien d'âme sœur dans l'amour que vous aviez déjà l'un pour l'autre. Un genre de bénédiction. Tu étais près de lui n'est-ce pas, à ce moment-là?»

«Une vingtaine de pas. Il me tournait le dos et je le regardais travailler. Il ne, il ne m'aime pas comme ça. Il n'est pas amoureux de moi.»

«Oh oui! Il t'aime. Ça c'est sûre. Ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde de trouver un amour comme ça.»

«Je suis certaine que si tu cherches bien, tu trouveras ton grand amour. Ne t'en fait pas.» le rassura-t-elle. Puis elle voulu savoir «Louis, quel âge a ta mère?»

«Elle a 34 ans.»

«Et Emma en a 16? Wow! Dans deux ans lui et moi auront un enfant! On en est tellement loin! Il ne connait même pas mon secret!»

ChatNoir regardait l'amour de sa vie manger avec leurs fils et son kwami alors que sa fille dormait près de lui. À ce moment, il n'aurait rien voulu de plus que de la prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais se séparer d'elle. Cette vie de famille était encore plus formidable que tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver.

Plagg leva subitement les yeux vers le plafond de la cuisine en flottant doucement. Comme il avait abandonné son fromage, Louis fut intrigué. «Quelqu'un près d'ici vient de faire un vœu sincère.» commenta le kwami.

«Dis-moi Louis, à propos de mon vœu sincère? Est-ce qu'on a eu un hamster aussi?»

Emma se réveilla et souris à son père. Elle s'approcha de lui et regarda pas la trappe. «Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous pour dîner?»

«Je ne suis pas votre père pour elle. Elle ne m'aime pas comme ça, pas encore. Je travailles très fort dans ce but, mais je n'y suis pas encore.»

«Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle aurait voulu savoir plus tôt qui tu étais. Elle m'a beaucoup encouragé à dévoiler mon identité à ma Lady, mais… j'hésite encore.»

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre dans un geste qu'il connaissait bien. À la fois Marinette et Ladybug le faisait pour la même raison. «Je suis sûr qu'elle t'accepteras tel que tu es. Ne perds pas espoir!»

ChatNoir partie ensuite se cacher chez Nino. Tandis qu'Emma descendait dîner avec sa famille. Elle alla ensuite discuter avec ses grands-parents. Contrairement à Louis, elle ne les aida pas à cuisiner en parlant. Elle fit plutôt le ménage de la cuisine. Tom et Sabine remarquèrent qu'elle connaissait la place de chaque chose mais n'en dirent rien.

«Et toi, Emma? Est-ce que tu sais faire de la pâtisserie comme ton frère?» demanda Sabine.

«Je _sais_ en faire mais je n'en fais pas autant que Louis. Il aime en faire comme un loisir. Il prépare aussi souvent les repas à la maison. Mes loisirs s'orientent plutôt vers les arts martiaux. Mais je fais de la très bonne pâtisserie. Tout le monde adore ma recette de macarons aux melons d'eau. Il faut dire que beaucoup de gens pensent aussi que se sont des macarons hommage pour Ladybug et ChatNoir alors, il s'en vend encore plus. Hugo, aussi aime traîner dans les cuisines mais c'est plutôt pour se faire offrir de la nourriture.»

Tom voulu absolument avoir la recette de macarons aux melons d'eau. Elle se glissa ensuite par la porte de l'appartement en disant qu'elle repartait en haut mais fila plutôt dans la rue.

Adrien avait été très content de trouver Alya avec Nino. Il eut ainsi la possibilité de les convaincre d'aller faire un tour à la boulangerie.

Marinette joua avec Hugo après le dîner avant de le recoucher pour une sieste d'après-midi. Elle descendit ensuite à la boulangerie dans le but de repartir en tant que Marinette avec l'intention de rejoindre ChatNoir sous l'identité de Ladybug. Louis descendit avec elle. Ils furent tous deux surpris d'y trouver les amis de Marinette mais de ne pas y retrouver Emma. Sabine la pensait à l'étage.

Tout le monde devint très nerveux dans la pièce. Finalement, contrairement à ses habitudes, Louis prit les choses en mains. Il envoya Marinette s'occuper d'Hugo. (Elle sortie de sa chambre par le toit.) Il demanda ensuite à Adrien d'aller voir à la Tour Eiffel. (Celui-ci contourna la boulangerie pour se changer derrière et rejoindre les toits.)

Louis qui savait que Alya et Nino étaient depuis quelques temps respectivement Rena Rouge et Carapace et qu'ils s'étaient révélé leur identité lorsque Nino avait reçu son miraculous, leur demanda d'aller chercher leur kwami chez Maître Fu et de le recontacter ensuite.

Nino, lui demanda alors qui il était puisqu'après tout, ils n'avaient pas été présentés.

«Moi? Je suis juste Louis.» Et comme il retournait à l'appartement, Alya s'étonna : «Louis, Emma et Hugo?»

Louis remonta au séjour et réveilla doucement son frère. Il le rhabilla et ils partirent vers la rue d'Adrien.

000

Ladybug avait contacté ChatNoir en chemin et ils se rencontrèrent sur place. Pendant qu'elle se demandait comment entrer, il la guida dans un angle échappant aux caméras jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa salle de bain fermée et non verrouillée.

Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où ChatNoir coupa le système de surveillance. Ils prirent ensuite l'escalier de la cave mais ne trouvèrent rien du tout. Ils repartirent vers le grenier mais ChatNoir ne savait pas comment y accéder. Ils trouvèrent finalement un conduit de ventilation qui les mena à l'entre-toit.

Passant la tête pour regarder par un grillage, ils aperçurent Emma se battant avec le Papillon. Elle se défendait avec son bâton mais il avait une longue lame et savait s'en servir. De plus, il avait l'avantage de la taille et du poids.

ChatNoir cataclysma la grille vissée au mur et Ladybug rattrapa le poignet du Papillon avec son yoyo au moment où il allait frapper Kitty Noir qui avait perdu son bâton.

«Je vous défends de toucher à ma fille.» asséna-t-elle froidement.

Comme Kitty Noir lui tournait le dos pour récupérer son arme, le Papillon tenta encore une fois de la frapper mais il trouva le bâton de ChatNoir sur sa route.

Celui-ci avait comprit qui était le Papillon et tentait de contenir ses émotions. Ladybug et Kitty se rangèrent à ses côtés prêtes à se battre et le Papillon se voyant en infériorité activa les défenses de la maison et la sécurité anti-intrusion de son repaire.

000

Rena Rouge et Carapace avaient rejoint Louis et Hugo près de chez Adrien. Le petit garçon les avait accueillis d'un Tatie! Tonton! Extatique. Les défenses de la maison venaient de se mettre en place et Louis commençait à s'inquiéter. Rena et Carapace aussi mais ils se demandaient comment entrer.

Je vais essayer de me faire ouvrir la porte. Je n'aurai qu'à prétendre être Adrien et demander à Nathalie de m'ouvrir. Tu pourrais créer une illusion d'Akuma me poursuivant?» demanda-t-il à Rena «et rester avec Hugo?»

«Lorsque la porte sera ouverte, je m'y faufilerai.» le seconda Nino.

Nino à l'intérieur du manoir, Louis couru prendre la place de Rena auprès d'Hugo tandis que Nino la laissait entrer à son tour.

000

ChatNoir était celui qui était le plus efficace pour contrer les défenses de la maison et résister au Papillon, mais son temps était compté. Ladybug s'apprêtait à lui dire d'aller nourrir son kwami lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle pouvait rester seule un instant. Elle s'éloigna du Papillon tout en évitant les lasers et leva son pouce pour le rassurer.

ChatNoir entraîna Kitty vers la grille. Il se retransforma et demanda à Plagg d'aller ouvrir le coffre du bureau. Celui-ci partie, il demanda à Kitty de se dé transformer et utilisa le Plagg du futur dans son miraculous.

Il l'escorta jusqu'à la porte qu'elle avait utilisé pour entrer et retourna chercher Ladybug qui se battait contre le Papillon pour l'aider à sortir également.

ChatNoir vit le laser se positionner pour viser la tête de Ladybug mais elle ne l'avait pas vu. Le Laser tira mais manqua complètement sa cible.

Plagg lui expliqua plus tard que le vœu sincère qu'il avait prononcé dans la chambre de Marinette protégeait maintenant sa famille. Le coup de laser aurait probablement causé des blessures qui auraient écourté la vie de sa femme ou qui auraient nuis à leur bonheur.

Il propulsa le Papillon au sol et entraîna ensuite Ladybug hors de la pièce. Ils croisèrent Rena et Carapace et lui demandèrent de retenir le Papillon pour qu'ils puissent amener les enfants plus loin.

Ils foncèrent au bureau par les escaliers et rejoignirent Emma qui avait trouvé la broche. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur pour retrouver les garçons. Hugo qui n'avait pas revu sa grande sœur depuis la veille sortie de sa cachette pour qu'elle le voit. Malheureusement, le Papillon avait dû activer des défenses supplémentaires depuis son repère parce que des lasers sortirent du sol et se positionnèrent sur les cibles en mouvement y comprit le petit garçon. Louis voulu sauter devant son frère pour le protéger mais il fut plaqué au sol.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit ChatNoir grimaçant de douleur. Il l'avait protégé d'un autre rayon qui avait visé dans sa direction et que Louis n'avait pas vu. Ladybug, de son côté avait déplacé Hugo derrière un arbre.

Les lasers rechargeaient doucement mais Ladybug détruisit les deux plus près à coup de yoyo et Rena se chargea d'obliger les autres viseurs à s'entre-détruire. Carapace les rejoints rapidement et ils repartirent tous ensemble.

Adrien se laissa distancer après un certain temps et revint sous ses fenêtres pour appeler son Plagg. Celui-ci, les joues rondes de fromage, se glissa jusqu'à lui par la fenêtre et ils rejoignirent ensemble leur destination : l'Arc-de-triomphe.

Rena arborait maintenant le miraculous du Paon pour l'occasion et avait confié son collier à Carapace.

ChatNoir attrapa Hugo pour le regarder intensément. Il avait tellement hâte de le revoir. Dire qu'il lui faudrait attendre encore 12 ans pour le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Il échangea ensuite avec Louis une poignée de main accolade pendant que Ladybug serrait Hugo contre elle et que Emma saluait Rena et Carapace. Louis fit ensuite de même pendant que Emma et ChatNoir s'étreignaient chaleureusement.

«Louis? Tu m'as parlé de rumeurs concernant Emma…» demanda une Ladybug curieuse en les voyant ensemble. Elle avait essayé d'être discrète mais c'est Emma très joviale qui répondit : «Ah oui! Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi Papa était transformé le jour où, hum, euh. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que Plagg m'a toujours appelé son chaton, c'est surement parce qu'il m'avait déjà choisie comme porteuse dès ma naissance.»

Ladybug était absolument rouge. Elle couvrit ses yeux de sa paume puis refila Hugo à Louis. Elle les salua une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers sa grande fille. Elles se fixèrent longuement avant de tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre. «Je t'aime, tu sais Emma.»

«Oui, je le sais et je t'aime aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas. S'il y a quelque chose dont nous n'avons jamais manqué dans cette famille c'est bien d'amour!»

Ils expliquèrent ensuite à Alya comment activer le couloir temporel et les trois voyageurs rentrèrent chez eux.

ChatNoir s'approcha de Ladybug et attira son attention. «Il faut qu'on parle!» lui assura-t-il. Il n'avait plus l'intention de se laissé repousser.

* * *

Louis, Emma et Hugo arrivèrent à leur époque au coucher du Soleil. L'attaque qu'avait connue la ville était maintenant terminée grâce aux efforts combinés des forces de l'ordre et de l'équipe Miraculous. C'était ce qu'Emma aimait dans le travail d'équipe. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour accomplir le travail. Ils étaient certains de ne jamais échouer.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs parents au milieu de la rue. Comme toujours après une menace levée, les gens sortaient dans la rue pour célébrer. Louis se cogna l'épaule contre une autre personne et se retourna pour s'excuser.

Il découvrit une jeune fille de son âge, légèrement plus petite que lui. Aux yeux marron doux et à la chevelure d'un caramel chaud. Ils s'excusèrent d'une même voix puis Louis se présenta et elle aussi faisant traîner la poignée de main échangée plus que nécessaire.


	3. révélation au début

Louis était déjà dans sa chambre et il se disputait avec sa sœur. « Tu dois faire plus attention. Qu'est-ce que Mamie et Papi auraient dit si tu les avais serrés dans tes bras alors qu'ils ne t'ont jamais rencontrée? Et pourquoi tu as dit au revoir à Papa alors que tu n'as pas salué Maman?

«Parce qu'elle ne partait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, elle est là.» se défendit l'aînée.

«_Quoi?_ Tu m'as entendu n'est-ce pas? Je ne voulais pas que te le dire.» À ce moment, il ressemblait tellement à Adrien aux yeux de Marinette! Il n'y avait qu'une explication possible.

«Tu m'as toujours dit que tu aurais aimé le savoir plus tôt mais je ne pensais pas que ça t'avais pris si longtemps pour le découvrir!» dit Emma. «Je veux dire, il y a tellement de photo de lui ici sans costume, il s'agirait qu'il y en aurait une seule avec le masque et tout le monde comprendrait. Remarque, il y a tellement de rose ici, c'est aveuglant. Normale que tu ne vois plus rien!»

«Je vais voir Hugo.» fit platement Marinette. Si c'était là la version joviale et sociable d'Emma, elle préférait ne pas trop avoir affaire à Kitty Noire.

«Euh, il va peut-être être effrayé par ta jeunesse.» avertit timidement Louis

«Et avant, pour ce soir, ce serait peut-être bien d'appeler les autres porteurs. Le Papillon aura peut-être prévu une parade.» réclama aussi Emma

«D'accord, je vais aller chercher les miraculous dans l'après-midi et les leur remettre. Tu devrais aller dormir un peu. Tu nous raconteras tous plus tard.» obtempéra la jeune fille en descendant les marches.

Marinette s'assit sur la marche la plus basse de l'escalier de la cuisine, se transforma et appela ChatNoir.

«Ma Lady?» répondit-il tout de suite.

«Je voulais savoir si tu étais repartie chez toi ou ailleurs?» demanda-t-elle doucement, inquiète.

«Tu sais qui je suis, hein?» devina ChatNoir

«Louis t'a appelé Papa. Il n'a pas vu que j'étais entré dans ma chambre, derrière lui. Il te ressemble.»

Après un instant de silence, son partenaire poursuivit : «Hugo te ressemble beaucoup. Je suis presque chez Nino. Je vais me cacher chez lui.»

«Tu lui diras de libérer sa soirée, d'accord?»

«D'accord. À plus tard. Marinette? Je t'aime.» Et il ferma l'appel.

Il avait parlé doucement comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, à des lieux de ce que c'était vraiment, qu'il l'avait déjà dit un million de fois et qu'il était toujours aussi sincère.

Elle s'installa sur le divan avec Hugo dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement et se rassurer un peu elle-même.

Louis descendit s'asseoir avec elle. «Je suis désolé. J'ai fais très attention depuis ce matin. Je suis désolé, ce n'étais pas à moi de te l'apprendre.»

«Ce n'est pas grave. Peut-être que je vais dire plus tard que c'est une bonne chose finalement que ce soit arriver comme ça. Je viens de l'appeler. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Lui aussi, il sait qui je suis maintenant. Louis quel âge à ta mère?» demanda Marinette curieuse.

«Elle a 34 ans.» répondit simplement Louis.

«Et Emma en a 16? Deux ans. Dans deux ans Adrien et moi aurons un enfant… Dans deux ans _ChatNoir_ et moi auront un enfant! Je n'ai jamais pensé que je connaîtrais un jour une journée aussi folle qu'aujourd'hui!» soupira la jeune femme.

Un kwami noir descendit de sa chambre et s'installa sur l'épaule de Louis qui lui refila un bout de fromage.

«Plagg, j'imagine? Enchantée de te rencontrer.» le salua-t-elle.

«Bonjour. Adrien va bien?» s'enquit-il.

«Oui, je viens de lui parler. Il est en sécurité et il n'est pas trop bouleversé par la nouvelle, par toutes les nouvelles. On laisse Emma dormir un peu et ensuite, il va revenir avec les autres.» raconta-t-elle.

Le drôle de duo formé du fils adolescent et de la mère également adolescente descendirent à la boulangerie pour aider le couple dans son travail comme elle avait coutume de le faire le samedi matin. Mais elle se surprenait constamment à s'arrêter de travailler pour le regarder avec fierté et chaleur.

Hugo dormait très profondément après le dîner et elle décida d'aller chercher les miraculous du renard, de la tortue et de l'abeille. Elle apporta le sien à Chloé et lui demanda de rester disponible. Elle déposa celui du renard chez Alya et lui demanda de se rendre à la boulangerie mais en repassant par les toits pour aller chez Nino et survolant sa propre maison, elle vit Adrien revenir à la boulangerie avec son ami.

Elle déposa le bracelet de la tortue sur son propre pupitre d'ordinateur et revint par la porte de devant en tant que Marinette, il était encore tôt.

Lorsqu'Adrien la vit entrée, ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras comme s'ils s'étaient perdus depuis longtemps.

«Pardonne-moi, je ne tenais plus en place d'attendre.» expliqua-t-il sa présence.

«Je te comprends. Vient allons les voir.» le réconforta-t-elle. Elle aussi devait constamment faire des efforts pour détacher son regard de ses futurs enfants.

Louis s'occupait en aidant à la boulangerie lorsque son père et son oncle étaient entrés, mais il remonta à l'appartement avec eux. Comme ils arrivaient au salon, Kitty Noire descendit de la chambre après sa sieste. Apparemment, le léger passage de Ladybug avait suffit à la tirer du sommeil.

Nino fut impressionné par son uniforme. Elle portait une tenue moulante accompagnée de bottes énormes de la semelle au genou et des gants surdimensionnés en épaisseur jusqu'au coude. Elle portait un demi-masque dur et épais qui couvrait son visage depuis les joues et qui se terminait par ses oreilles de chat au-dessus de son front.

Elle l'informa que Ladybug avait déposé quelque chose pour lui dans la chambre.

Nino parti, Adrien en profita pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

«Désolée, les deux Plagg ne doivent pas se rencontrer sous la même forme.» s'excusa-t-elle maladroitement pour l'uniforme.

«Ce n'est pas grave.» répondit Adrien qui attrapa son grand garçon avec son autre bras. Marinette fit de même et Nino les trouva ainsi formant un drôle de carré bras dessus, bras dessous et leur front appuyés les uns contre les autres.

Emma alla ensuite discuter avec ses grands-parents. Contrairement à Louis, elle ne les aida pas à cuisiner en parlant. Elle fit plutôt le ménage de la cuisine. Tom et Sabine remarquèrent qu'elle connaissait la place de chaque chose mais n'en dirent rien.

«Et toi, Emma? Est-ce que tu sais faire de la pâtisserie comme ton frère?» demanda Sabine.

«Je _sais_ en faire mais je n'en fais pas autant que Louis. Il aime en faire comme un loisir. Il prépare aussi souvent les repas à la maison. Mes loisirs s'orientent plutôt vers les arts martiaux. Mais je fais de la très bonne pâtisserie. Tout le monde adore ma recette de macarons aux melons d'eau. Il faut dire que beaucoup de gens pensent aussi que se sont des macarons hommage pour Ladybug et ChatNoir alors, il s'en vend encore plus. Hugo, aussi aime traîner dans les cuisines mais c'est plutôt pour se faire offrir de la nourriture.»

Tom et Sabine furent ravis de son histoire, ils commençaient à se douter de qui était tout le monde et auraient bien voulu en profiter plus. Tom voulu absolument avoir la recette de macarons aux melons d'eau.

Alya arriva peu après et Emma remonta avec elle à l'appartement. Elles trouvèrent les trois ados discutant comme les trois geeks qu'ils étaient et Marinette berçant doucement Hugo sur ses genoux. Adrien se chargea de présenter tout le monde à Alya en ne mentionnant que les prénoms.

Alya se figea comme une statue. Peut-être ses souvenirs étaient-ils erronés? Elle jeta un regard à Marinette et la rougeur soudaine de ses joues la dénonça. Mais avant qu'elle puisse demander une explication quelconque sans laisser aller de secret, Tom et Sabine prirent discrètement une photo par le cadre de la porte derrière elle.

Si le silence n'avait pas été complet dans la pièce, tous attendant les salutations qu'Alya n'avait pas encore faites, les grands-parents serraient passés inaperçus.

Finalement, le comportement des parents de Marinette décida Alya à demander de vraies explications.

«Donc, Emma, Louis, et Hugo? Marinette, je me souviens très bien, de ces prénoms. Je me souviens du jour où tu m'en as parlé, i peine trois ans. Et aujourd'hui, tu berces le plus jeune sur tes genoux. Et là, j'ai juste envie de crier que toute cette histoire n'est pas juste un samedi normal. Faut vraiment que je vérifie.» termina-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle toucha l'épaule d'Emma qui était la plus près d'elle et conclu :«D'accord, pas d'illusion.»

«Pour commencer» intervint Emma qui avait reprit sa tenue de Kitty Noire, «Il vaut mieux qu'Hugo continu de dormir.»

«Oui, je vais aller le déposer dans mon lit.» approuva Marinette

«Je peux le faire, s'il-te-plait?» quémanda Adrien avec un sourire rougissant.

Alors qu'il redescendait les marches vers la cuisine, Marinette rencontra son regard pour lui demander la permission de tout déballer. Il lui répondit en lui ouvrant les bras et elle alla s'y installer. Elle avait l'impression d'y trouver sa place. Et son cœur à lui aussi criait : finalement!»

Se détacher légèrement l'un de l'autre pour faire face au reste de leur famille leur provoqua une douleur, ils étaient affamés de la présence de l'autre.

«Emma, Hugo et Louis sont nos enfants. Ils sont arrivés du futur hier soir. » déclara Adrien. « En essayant de trouver l'objet magique qui leur permettra de retourner chez eux, Emma a été attrapée. Entre temps, Louis avait conduit Hugo ici et est ensuite venus nous demander de l'aide. Lorsqu'on a retrouvé Emma, on est revenu ici. Toute l'équipe des supers-héros vont les aider ce soir pour retrouver la broche.

«Ça, c'est pas banale comme samedi!» commenta Nino

«Et encore, vous ne savez pas tout.» reprit Marinette «C'est vrai Alya, je t'ai donné leur prénom, mais je ne t'ai pas raconté le reste. À l'époque, je les ai imaginés tel qu'ils sont. Emma, forte, sociable, de la trempe d'une héroïne. Louis, travaillant, attentionné, le pilier de la famille. Hugo, doux, courageux, positif. Leur couleur de cheveux, de leurs yeux, leur visage. Tout ça, je l'ai imaginé selon ce que je voyais en nous ou chez nos familles, le visage de la mère d'Adrien pour Emma, mon entêtement pour Hugo. Et ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est s'ils sont comme ça parce que quelqu'un à lu dans mes pensées pour ensuite en faire une illusion très élaborée ou si à l'époque, j'ai eu une prémonition.»

«Ni l'un, ni l'autre.» intervint Tikki, sortant de sa cachette dans la poche de Marinette.

«Tikki!» paniqua Marinette «Tout le monde te voit!»

«Oui, mais tu sais très bien que nous sommes dix dans cette pièce.» et suivant cette permission de sortir, Plagg, Wayzz et Trixx montrèrent le bout de leur nez.

Pendant que Nino et Alya se fixaient et qu'ils fixaient Adrien et Marinette et Tikki!

Cette dernière expliqua à Marinette : «Cette histoire n'est ni un mensonge, ni un regard sur le futur. Lorsque tu les as imaginés, ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire. Tu as fais un vœu sincère. Tous les humains portent en eux la capacité de l'espoir. Ils visualisent un objectif et les espoirs qui les mènent vers leur but. Mais chez toi, cette capacité pour l'espoir est encore plus grande. Et en fait simplement cela aurait permit que vous soyez ensemble et que vous fondiez une famille mais tu as en toi ma magie de déesse de la création en plus de ta propre créativité. Donc, non seulement, ton rêve vous a créé un avenir commun possible mais notre magie l'a déjà préparé. J'ai remarqué ton geste, tu sais. Tu as touché ton ventre toute la journée. C'est parce que ton corps est conditionné. Il sait déjà que le moment venu, il les créera et comment il le fera.»

«Tikki, j'ai besoin de savoir» demanda Adrien. «Si ce vœu à modifier mon cœur. Si ce que je ressens pour Marinette vient de moi ou d'elle. Je suis tellement amoureux! Ça parait irréel!»

«Non, Adrien. Tu n'as pas encore été affecté par le vœu. Depuis toujours vous êtes des âmes sœurs, destinés à vous rencontrer et à être attirés par l'autre. Mais ce que tu ressens, ce qui te ramène vers elle encore et toujours, c'est l'amour qu'elle a pour toi. Si tu l'aimes tant, c'est qu'elle t'aime en retour.»

Marinette et Adrien, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre auraient voulu s'embrasser suite à cette déclaration de Tikki. En fait, ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était de s'embrasser au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Mais comme ils ne le pouvaient pas, ils se contentèrent de se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et elle proposa : «Bien, puisque cette question est réglée, Emma tu devrais nous raconter ce que tu sais.»

Louis commença à sa place : «…Notre grand-père, Gabriel Agreste… est le Papillon.»

Dans le silence qui suivit, Emma reprit bien vite:

«Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont nous parlons fréquemment. À notre époque, c'est pratiquement un tabou. Mais, en tant que porteuse, c'est le genre de chose avec laquelle je suis familière.» continua Emma dans la stupéfaction générale. « Lorsque cet ennemi nous a envoyé ici, je savais ce que je devais faire. J'ai cru… que j'en savais suffisamment sur lui pour voler le miraculous du Paon dans son coffre. Tu parles, je suis juste pourrie comme super-héros!»

«Emma? Tu es une fille d'équipe.» l'encouragea Louis. «C'est vrai que c'est une de tes faiblesses mais c'est aussi une de tes forces. Les équipes dont tu fais partie performent à 200%»

«Ce n'est pas parce que tu as échoué que tu es mauvaise, ça veux juste dire que tu dois essayer plus fort. Tu n'as pas hérité de la tête de mule de tes parents à ce que je vois!» reprit Alya.

«C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que j'ai une tête de mule.» commenta Adrien avec un brin de fierté. Il n'avait pas si souvent la chance de faire valoir ses opinons. «Moi, je trouve que je suis un lâcheur.»

«Je crois que nous avons été plutôt bornés tous les deux l'un envers l'autre. Il y a tout de même trois ans qu'on court l'un après l'autre avec acharnement sans se rendre compte qu'on s'aime déjà!» remarqua Marinette. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

YAM! On entendit un grand bruit dans la boulangerie.

«Papa?... Maman?...» sursauta la fille de la maison en courant vers les escaliers. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et la boulangerie était sur le point de fermer.

Mais les adolescents la trouvèrent déserte et la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Seule une énorme planche à découper en bois tombée au sol déparait dans la pièce autrement rangée. S'ils n'avaient pas entendu la planche tomber, ils ne se seraient doutés de rien avant un bon moment.

«Rena, tu surveilles les garçons, les autres avec moi.» ordonna tout de suite Marinette qui devenait Ladybug.

Les héros en costume se séparèrent à l'extérieur pour partir chacun de leur côté à la recherche des kidnappeurs et de leurs victimes.

Quinze angoissantes minutes plus tard, le téléphone de Rena Rouge lui signala un appel entrant.

«Carapace?» répondit-elle

«On est face à toute une horde de créatures. On a besoin du pouvoir de l'illusion» Et il raccrocha.

«Ils ont besoin de moi! Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser ici. Je vais demander aux amis de notre classe qui peut vous cacher.»

«Nathaniel!» la réalisation frappa Louis de plein fouet. «On doit se cacher chez lui!»

Pendant qu'ils courraient à travers les rues jusqu'à la résidence Kurtberg, Louis expliqua : «Depuis ma naissance, Nathaniel me fait d'énormes cadeaux à mon anniversaire. L'année dernière, il m'a simplement dit qu'il me devait beaucoup et qu'un jour je comprendrais.»

La porte du logement ouverte sur le rouquin, Rena salua et partie en criant : «Je te conseille de veiller sur eux Kurtberg!»

Louis expliqua un peu gêné : «On a juste besoin d'une cachette jusqu'à la fin de l'alerte akuma.»

«Euh, d'accord? J'imagine qu'il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher chez de totals inconnus. Vous êtes qui?»

Avant que Louis puisse intervenir, Hugo demanda à Nathaniel : «Je peux regarder les images de maman?»

«Euh… plus tard Hugo. Vient avec moi, on va tranquillement jouer avec tes voitures.» proposa Louis en installant son frère au salon.

Le petit profitant des motifs du tapis comme d'une piste de course balisée, entraîna son frère derrière le divan pour qu'il y joue avec lui.

« J'étais entrain de préparer une collation. » les informa Nathaniel en indiquant la cuisine de l'index. « Je vous en rapporte. »

Louis entendit sonner un téléphone sur la table du salon après le départ de son parrain. Caché derrière le divan, il entendit des pas aller jusqu'à la sonnerie, mais c'est la voie d'une femme qui décrocha.

« Allô?...Marguerite?... Ah oui! La fille qui aime se déshabiller devant tout le monde! Enfin, tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Je ne fais que rapporter ce que Nathaniel m'a raconté. Tu voulais le déranger pourquoi au fait? »

Louis avait l'intention de rester poli et de ne pas déranger ses hôtes, mais il lui aurait été impossible de ne pas entendre la conversation. …Comme il lui était impossible de ne pas y remédier.

Sortant de derrière le divan, il prit le téléphone à la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns qui surprise par son apparence, ne pu que le regarder sans rien faire.

« Marguerite? Attends ne raccroche pas. C'est faux ce qu'elle a dit. » Louis prit un ton de voix très doux pour la jeune fille qu'il connaîtrait bien lorsqu'elle serait plus âgée. « Nathaniel pense beaucoup de bien de toi. Tu es sa muse et tu l'inspires beaucoup lorsque tu poses pour lui. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il était devenu un meilleur artiste grâce à toi. Il t'appelle son matin de Noël en novembre. Et ça pour deux raisons. D'abord, parce que tu l'émerveilles simplement en étant toi-même, mais aussi parce qu'il est toujours fébrile de te voir arriver. »

Dans le silence de l'appartement, Louis se retourna et vit Nathaniel dans le cadre de porte et l'autre jeune fille qu'il reconnu comme étant une fille qui avait fait des misères à ses parents. À ce moment-là, le ciel fut obscurcit par des nuées de créature.

« Écoute, Marguerite » poursuivit-il. « Je suis désolé, je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de mon parrain aujourd'hui. Mais je suis certain qu'il se fera un plaisir d'aller faire une balade en canot avec toi un autre jour. À la prochaine. »

Louis sortit son ordinateur de sa poche en l'entendant sonner. Il annonçait la notification d'une mise à jour sur le journal télévisé. La panique augmentait en ville et aucun signe des héros.

Cette fois, ne restait plus que l'option de la dernière chance. Louis devrait désobéir mais il avait l'impression que s'il ne le faisait pas, ni son frère et sa sœur, ni lui-même ne resteraient en vie.

« Nathaniel, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, je ne sais pas si ça sera dangereux de faire ce que je veux tenter mais en regardant le ciel et les nouvelles que j'ai du combat, je dirais que nous n'avons plus grand-chose à perdre. J'espère seulement que mes parents vont bien. »

Pendant que Nathaniel enfilait son manteau, Lila exaspérée par ce garçon questionna : « Et on peut savoir qui sont tes parents? »

« Et bien, j'imagine que tu n'auras aucun mal à deviner qui est mon père si je te dis que notre mère est Ladybug… » révéla Louis.

Ce qui donna un sursaut à Lila qui ne pu répondre, elle qui avait toujours une réplique et une parade pour tout d'ordinaire, ne pouvait qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson. Elle ne retrouva ses esprits qu'en voyant Nathaniel ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

« Nathaniel? Tu me laisses seule ici? » Elle s'était rapprochée pour s'accrocher à son col de manteau.

Il attrapa son manteau de laine blanche resté sur le crochet près de la porte et lui balança dans les bras en l'entraînant dans le corridor avec les garçons. « Tu es aussi en sécurité ici que partout ailleurs dans Paris. » lui répondit-il.

Mais Louis ajouta : « Réjouis-toi Lila, ton grand ami Le Papillon est en train de gagner, …pour l'instant. » Tous trois la laissèrent dans le corridor vide.

* * *

Dans la grande salle grise brillamment éclairée d'un éclairage au néon de qualité, des corps gisaient au sol.

Ils avaient déjà trouvés sa grande sœur évanouie dans l'entrée et un vilain immobilisée par le dard du miraculous de l'abeille en grimpant silencieusement les escaliers du manoir. Maintenant qu'ils étaient au grenier, ils avaient trouvés le reste de l'équipe.

Queen Bee avait été arrêtée dans sa roulade par le mur. Carapace et Rena Rouge reposaient l'un sur l'autre emmêlés. Avaient-ils voulu se protéger l'un l'autre? ChatNoir aussi était près d'un mur. Il y était adossé, la tête tombante sur sa poitrine et Ladybug était couchée en travers de ses jambes.

Autrement, la pièce était vide. C'était du moins ce que Louis et le super-héros qu'était maintenant Nathaniel pouvaient observer. L'adolescent blond était paniqué pour ses parents. Étaient-ils en vie? Mais, lui était leur futur si ses parents étaient morts, il ne devrait pas exister. …n'est-ce pas?

Il tourna la tête vers le rouquin près de lui. Il avait connus l'homme qu'il deviendrait dans quelques années durant toute sa vie. En ce moment, il portait la tenue moulante des super-héros, mais pas lui.

Pas de miraculous pour Louis avait décrété Maître Fu. C'était nécessaire à la mission pensait-il. «Un seul grain de riz de plus peut faire pencher une balance lorsqu'elle est prête.» avait mystérieusement dit le vieux sage en offrant le miraculous de la chèvre à Nathaniel et en promettant de veiller sur Hugo.

«Il faut aller les chercher» statua Louis d'une toute petite voix depuis sa cachette dans le couloir menant à l'antre du Papillon.

«Le problème, c'est que je ne vois pas de piège…» s'inquiéta le nouveau héros.

«Et alors?» répliqua le jeune blond qui ne suivait pas son résonnement.

«Et alors, il y en a surement un. Ce n'est pas logique sinon…»

«D'abord, ils ont dû en déclencher certains, ok? Et ensuite même si tu en vois un, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre. Alors, vas-y en assumant simplement qu'il y en a!» fit la voix urgente de Louis.

«Ok!» se motiva Nathaniel.

«Ramène-la en premier, je vais surveiller.»

«Ah oui… y'a aussi _lui_…» s'inquiéta le héros. Le Papillon n'était nulle part en vue.

Ce qui fit lever les yeux au plafond de l'autre jeune homme. «Oncle Nath! Ils ont encore tous leur miraculous!» asséna-t-il.

«C'est bon, j'y vais!» Il passa le seuil et s'approcha de Ladybug et ChatNoir en examinant le plancher.

Il voulu soulever l'héroïne en rouge des jambes de ChatNoir mais la peur de la perdre le réveilla légèrement et il referma sa main sur le genou de sa moitié. Il leva un regard embrumé vers l'homme qui se penchait sur eux. Nathaniel lui indiqua silencieusement Louis avec le pouce et ChatNoir retira sa prise sur Ladybug.

«Est-ce qu'elle est chaude?» demanda-t-il de sa voix qui avait trop crié.

«Oui» souffla Nath avec une voix soulagée.

«Attends!» le retint le héros tombé avant qu'il ne parte. «Donne-moi la broche. Je pense que mon bras est déboîté.» ChatNoir pointait le miraculous du Papillon au sol et couvert de rouille près de sa main gauche. Il l'attrapa de sa main valide, la droite, et son miraculous résonna en un rappel funeste, il ne lui restait qu'une minute. ChatNoir soupira et glissa le miraculous volé dans sa poche. «Protège Louis et réveillez-la!» ordonna-t-il à son sauveteur.

Il s'avança ensuite péniblement vers Nino et Alya qui venaient de perdre leur transformation. Mais il dû s'asseoir, la tête lui tournait trop. Il se souvenait qu'ils avaient été touchés par des lasers du système de défense.

Il récupéra Trixx et Wayzz tombés sur leur porteur et les déposa au sol pour les protéger.

Mais un élancement terrible dans son épaule l'étourdit et il dû reprendre son souffle alors que Plagg se séparait de lui et allait tourner autour des kwamis inconscients. Adrien pencha la tête vers ses amis. Alya avait un trou dans l'épaule, elle avait été touchée par un laser de ce qu'il pouvait en voir.

Les garçons essayaient de réveiller Ladybug mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. « Attention! » leur cria-t-il en voyant une ombre se profiler derrière leur dos, dans le corridor menant à la grande pièce.

Le Bélier réagit assez rapidement pour retenir la main armée d'un sabre d'escrime. Louis tira Ladybug par les épaules dans la salle comme tel.

Le Bélier faisait un très bon travail pour maintenir M. Agreste à distance mais n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus de ses coups d'épée.

Adrien retira ses chaussures pour s'en faire une arme improvisée. Il n'y avait littéralement rien d'autre dans la grande pièce vide. Il s'en servit pour faire trébucher son père qui tomba assit au sol et cela permit au Bélier d'activer son pouvoir.

Tous les gens présents dans la pièce eurent une vision claire des âmes sœurs avec qui ils partageaient ou partageraient leurs vies. Chacun d'entre eux en devint un peu plus heureux. La pensée des êtres qui nous sont chers réchauffe notre cœur peu importe si la relation est en bon terme ou non.

Chez M. Agreste, la vision fut assez radicale et frappante. Il vit l'image de sa femme disparue déposer un baiser sur le front d'Adrien au sol près de ses amis mais il la vit aussi tenir sur son cœur l'autre grand blond et il la vit aussi replacer délicatement une mèche des cheveux de Ladybug avec tendresse puis elle le regarda avec amour et lui souffla un baiser comme elle avait coutume de le faire. Il eut aussi sous les yeux la vision d'Adrien entouré de jeunes enfants et riant de la joie que lui apportait sa famille. « Qui es-tu? » demanda-t-il au garçon en s'approchant doucement de lui.

« Ne fais pas ça, grand-père! Ne détruit pas l'avenir pour ramener le passé! » supplia Louis.

« Ta grand-mère, elle … elle était toute ma vie… » il baissa la main vers le miraculous de Ladybug, mais le Bélier devint furieux : personne ne touchait à ceux qu'il aimait! Il fonça et poussa M. Agreste contre le mur de la grande pièce. Louis aussi vit rouge, il cria au vieil homme : « Si vous voulez mériter d'avoir une famille, commencez donc par ne pas détruire celle qui vous reste! »

Adrien voulu ajouter sa voix au plaidoyer pour raisonner son père mais à ce moment-là, le système de défense se déclencha.

« Intrus détectés. Délai expiré. Autodestruction activée. » énonça une voix de synthèse.

Déjà Louis plaçait Ladybug à l'abri dans le conduit de ventilation tout près de lui et Adrien attrapait le poignet de Rena pour essayer de la sortir de là tandis que le Bélier courrait dans la pièce pour détruire les lasers. Mais, il ne fut pas assez rapide et l'un d'entre eux fit feu sur Louis.

Dans un grognement, M. Agreste énonça un code complexe et demanda l'annulation de l'autodestruction.

« Autodestruction annulée » obtempéra la voix mécanique.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers le seul adulte de la pièce. M. Agreste était penché vers l'avant directement dans le dos de Louis. Il pressait sa paume contre son cœur.

L'instant suivant, il s'effondrait au sol, son corps roulant naturellement sur le dos. Il respirait faiblement et un filet de sang tâchait sa joue. Sa main retombant sur son côté, dévoila le point d'impact d'un laser au milieu de sa poitrine.

Lorsque Ladybug se réveilla, le cœur de M. Agreste ne battait déjà plus.

Lorsque l'héroïne lança le Miraculous Ladybug, il revint à la vie mais sa blessure resta présente. On fit venir une ambulance qui le conduisit à l'hôpital où il fut opéré à l'aorte. La grosse veine déplaçant le sang du cœur vers le reste du corps avait été percée.

Tikki, larmes aux yeux, expliqua à Adrien que M. Agreste étant décédé au moment du passage des coccinelles, celles-ci n'avaient pas guérit la blessure qu'il s'était lui-même infligé avec sa propre arme non-magique. Elles n'avaient pas détecté la blessure et donc n'avait pu la guérir. Elles n'avaient qu'envoyer un électrochoc à son cerveau agonisant pour qu'il redémarre le cœur après la crise cardiaque provoqué par la blessure.

Marinette retrouva ses parents enfermés dans une réserve des cuisines. Ils ne leur avaient été fait aucun mal. Même l'akumatisé qui les y avait transportés, Monsieur mouche, n'avait pas répliqué aux coups qu'ils lui avaient donnés. Ils étaient cependant morts d'inquiétude pour tous les jeunes gens qu'ils aimaient autant que leur propre fille.

Son père aux mains des chirurgiens, Adrien rejoignit son autre famille sur l'Arc-de-triomphe.

Alya arborait maintenant le miraculous du Paon pour l'occasion et avait confié son collier à Carapace.

ChatNoir attrapa Hugo pour le regarder intensément. Il avait tellement hâte de le revoir. Dire qu'il lui faudrait attendre encore 12 ans pour le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras! Il échangea ensuite avec Louis une poignée de main accolade pendant que Ladybug serrait Hugo contre elle et que Emma saluait Alya et Carapace. Louis fit ensuite de même pendant que Emma et ChatNoir s'étreignaient chaleureusement.

Ladybug tendit ensuite Hugo à Louis, juste à temps pour recevoir l'étreinte d'ours dans laquelle Emma la serra ensuite chaleureusement. Ladybug était absolument rouge. Elle couvrit ses yeux de sa paume et rendit son intense étreinte à sa fille.

Elles se séparèrent assez pour pouvoir se regarder longuement. «Je t'aime, tu sais Emma.»

«Oui, je le sais et je t'aime aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas. S'il y a quelque chose dont nous n'avons jamais manqué dans cette famille c'est bien d'amour.»

Ladyug serra encore une fois Louis dans ses bras et ChatNoir et Emma les rejoignirent pour former une chaude étreinte familiale et aimante.

Ils expliquèrent ensuite à Alya comment activer le couloir temporel et les trois voyageurs rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

Louis, Emma et Hugo arrivèrent à leur époque au coucher du Soleil. L'attaque qu'avait connue la ville était maintenant terminée grâce aux efforts combinés des forces de l'ordre et de l'équipe Miraculous. C'était ce qu'Emma aimait dans le travail d'équipe. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour accomplir le travail. Ils étaient certains de ne jamais échouer.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs parents au milieu de la rue. Comme toujours après une menace levée, les gens sortaient dans la rue pour célébrer. Louis se cogna l'épaule contre une autre personne et se retourna pour s'excuser.

Il découvrit une jeune fille de son âge, légèrement plus petite que lui. Aux yeux marron doux et à la chevelure d'un caramel chaud. Ils s'excusèrent d'une même voix puis Louis se présenta et elle aussi faisant traîner la poignée de main échangée plus que nécessaire.


End file.
